walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Brie (Video Game)
Brie is an original character who appears in Episode 4 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Around Every Corner", along with the other members of the cancer survivor group, Vernon, Clive, Boyd, and Joyce. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Brie's life prior to the apocalypse, besides the fact that she was a former student at Crawford Elementary School, and also suffered with cancer after college, though it is in a remissive state at the time of Episode 4. She also lost all of her family after the apocalypse broke out. Post-Apocalypse Episode 4: Around Every Corner After the apocalypse broke out, she took sanctuary in the community of Crawford, which seemed like a safe haven from the zombie epidemic. Their leader, Oberson, tightened their security, eliminating or banishing the elderly, sick, or very young. Brie, unfortunately, was a cancer survivor in a remissive state, and she, along with the rest of her survivor group, were targeted for elimination. Although half of the group was killed, the rest escaped Crawford, and fled into the sewers of Savannah, where they discovered an abandoned fallout shelter and a morgue, which they hunkered down in and waited out the zombie epidemic. After Lee comes across the group hidden in their morgue, Vernon points a gun at him and Brie pleads that he kills him, insisting that he is a member of Crawford. She worries that Lee will reveal where their group is located, which will result in the group possibly being raided and killed. Lee talks Vernon down and disarms him, much to the dismay of Brie. Vernon later brings her along to raid Crawford with Lee's group, stating that she could be useful because of her knowledge of the Crawford school where the supplies were kept. She accompanied Kenny to retrieve the fuel for the boat, and later assisted with Kenny and Lee barricading the door to the playground. When the group was arguing about whether Ben should be allowed on their boat or not, she voiced that she wanted a vote, but at that moment, Walkers busted through the door and devoured her alive. Death Killed By *Zombies *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) Ben Paul retrieved the barricading hatchet from the playground doors, which was placed there to hold the Walkers out. Ben grabbed it without knowing and after the group launched into an argument over whether or not to leave Ben and take the boat without him, Brie is attacked by several Walker that broke the door down. A Walker bit her on the shoulder, another bit her on her leg, and while attempting to flee, one grabbed her by the neck from behind. A final Walker dug into her belly, ripping out an organ, which ultimately killed her. Appearances Season 1 Trivia *Brie reveals to have known Vernon for a few years prior to the apocalypse, because he led the cancer support group she and a few others attended. *Brie is also Telltale's pre-order contest winner, Brie Rosenholm. Category:Deceased